


Mirror Pain [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette set after the episode, Through The Looking Glass (the first Mirror universe episode on DS9). I've always thought that the Mirror Garak did more than strut around blowing kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Pain [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirror Pain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480111) by [akite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite). 



  
Length: 0:03:31  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Mirror%20Pain.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
